


On A Day Like This

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Deathfic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shall stand, one shall fall... and there will be a legacy</p>
            </blockquote>





	On A Day Like This

The plateau was devoid of earthly sounds, filled instead with the clang of metal on metal, the sizzle of energy being wielded as a weapon. The light was dim, darkened by the heavy clouds of this world's variable weather.

Two titans, born of different ideals struggled to overcome one another, their armies far below, incapable of aiding or sabotaging this long overdue fight.

Neither mech was unscathed. Energon and other fluids dripped from gashes and smoking holes in frames. It was a struggle to move, to finish this dance so long in the making.

"Prime, you will fall," Megatron growled as they clashed in tight again, resorting to sheer brutality and strength.

"I cannot," Prime told him in turn, coiling all the reserves he had, forcing his hands to lock around the wrists of his opponent, keeping that deadly fusion cannon away from useful aim. He turned all his strength outward, working the seams of transformation to his own advantage.

Red optics and blue met, in the moment before a crackling tearing sound preceded shock in the face of one mech. Megatron knew, even before the rush of fluid, that the impossible had happened. Carefully placed blows, early in the fight, from the energy axe had weakened joins, leaving him far more vulnerable to the weaker Autobot than he would have suspected, and Prime...Prime had actually used his advantage.

Above, the skies which had been threatening rain finally responded to the crackle of energy releasing, sluicing cold water down over their frames, hissing in steam as it touched metal worked to the point of overheating.

Optimus Prime eased his opponent to the ground, kneeling there a long moment, hand resting on Megatron's chest, just over where the Spark of Cybertron's greatest warrior slowly faded. Megatron's left arm still functioned, moved, hand coming to the wrist there.

"Never...slaves," he managed to choke out, knowing Prime would understand that much, even if he had never seen that their freedom lay in subjugation of lesser races.

"Never will we be slaves again." Prime rested there, until the optics faded, and the frame went ashen, before rising and carrying his lifelong opponent from the battlefield.


End file.
